Boda
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: "—Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Shirayuki." No recordaba muy bien el resto de aquel día, solo que en su cabeza por más que quiso… No cabía espacio para sus dos amigos, sino para su amada y él. Y sus palabras el día que ella le declaró sus sentimientos. ALERTA SPOILERS DEL CAPÍTULO 92.


_Advertencias: Spoilers del capítulo 92 del manga._

 _Akagami no Shirayukihime © Sorata Akizuki(#Respect)_

* * *

 **Boda.  
–Único.**

Las piernas le temblaban, se mordía el labio ansioso, y no dejaba de sudar, tampoco de pasar sus ojos de un lado al otro. De verdad que se sentía muy nervioso. No era para menos, ese día era especial.

No sabía por cuanto tiempo lo estuvo esperando, no recordaba desde hace cuánto se lo planteaba. Desde que aquella señorita se unió al grupo, la imagen se pasaba de vez en cuando. En esos últimos meses la imagen había continuado, por más tiempo, más veces y lo estaba torturando hasta en sus momentos de ocio. Tanto, que buscaba cosas qué hacer para mantener su mente ocupada.

Estaba seguro de que él era causa de algunas risas, no los culpaba ni le molestaba. Tendía a ser bastante evidente con algunas inseguridades y un poco despistado en esos temas. A pesar de ser el mayor del grupo, no tenía mucha experiencia en el ámbito, en realidad a veces pensaba que no tenía ninguna experiencia.

Tragó grueso viéndose al gran espejo, las señoritas que habían ido a ayudarlo, estaban bastante emocionadas al verlo. Aunque no lo quisiese, ni lo intentase, siempre había sido tema de conversación entre las damas que atendían en el castillo. Pero en ese momento, no quería ni pensar en lo que ellas dijeran, no quería pensar en nada que lo pudiese poner más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba. Necesita encontrar una distracción antes de comenzar a sudar nuevamente, no podía estar dependiendo de aquel pañuelo en su mano toda la ceremonia.

Por eso quiso, de alguna manera, sentirse motivado al ir al cuarto del segundo príncipe. A quien había jurado lealtad pero sobre todo, le tenía el mayor de los aprecios. Aquel que lo apoyaba desde años atrás, quien sabía lo escucharía siempre y estaría dispuesto a protegerlo si el caso fuese necesario… Él por supuesto afirmaba que algo como eso no sucedería jamás. Sería él quien estaría a su disposición siempre y sin ninguna duda.

Tragó grueso un par de veces antes de ir y venir de un lado al otro frente a la gran puerta. Cuando se lo planteó por enésima vez, decidió que era el momento de tocar para evitar pensar en lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación, se escuchaban algunas voces dentro, podía escuchar la de Obi, por ejemplo. También escuchó cuando su amo invitó a quien había tocado a que pasase.

Adentro se encontró con la imagen que divagaba por momentos en su mente. Solo que esta era real, era una imagen que de ahora en adelante quedaría grabada en su memoria. Ver al príncipe vestido con aquellas ropas, hablando animadamente con Obi quien sonreía divertido. Esa imagen estaría eternamente en su mente, porque estaba pasando.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y se mentalizo para poder evitar llorar hasta después de la ceremonia… Después de la ceremonia. _No otra vez._

Fijó su vista en Zen, sus cabellos platinados se veían ordenados, más de lo normal. Aunque no lo estaba viendo de frente sino de perfil, podía verlo calmado, no sabía cómo podía estarlo. En aquel día. Juraba que no podía ser él el único que sentía un revoltijo en el estómago.

Repararon ambos jóvenes en quien estaba aún en la puerta sin haber pasado por completo.

El pelinegro le sonrió divertido, aunque algo en esa sonrisa estaba tratando de decirle algo más. Solo que en esta ocasión no estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo. Hoy no. Su mejor amigo entonces volteó a mirarlo completamente, de arriba abajo para sonreírle entretenido, aunque en sus ojos alcanzaba a distinguir un deje de nerviosismo.

—Y-Yo voy a ver a… Me voy—se apresuró a decir antes de cerrar la puerta habiendo salido.

De seguro que ambos adentro estaban comentando algo sobre él. Debían de estarse riendo. No cabía duda de que así era conociendo cada broma de su joven camarada hacia él, en especial hacia él que no hacía más que sentirse fastidiado por algunas bromas con doble sentido. Y cuando su príncipe se le unía no había quien los detuviera.

Tomó aire y a su mente llegó aquella joven que sabía lo comprendería en ese momento. Estaba seguro de que recibiría una sonrisa de su parte y eso lograría calmar parte de sus nervios al menos. Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza caminó a paso tranquilo hacia la alcoba en donde se encontraban arreglándola. Recordó que se encontraba algo alejada y eso le traía algunos problemas porque su mente se llenaría de nuevo de cosas que no quería. Al menos no por el momento.

Cuando al fin estuvo delante de la gran puerta hizo casi lo mismo que la vez que estuvo en la puerta de Zen. Caminó de un lado al otro, pero esta vez se preguntaba por qué no oía voces adentro. ¿Se había equivocado de habitación? Eso era lo que menos quería en un momento como ese.

Sin más qué perder se atrevió a golpear con sus nudillos al fin, sonaron nerviosos sobre la puerta. Esperó paciente a que quien estuviera del otro lado aceptara que entrara. Una delicada voz lo invitó a pasar, se sintió tranquilo entonces, antes de abrir.

La vio por primera vez, vestida de blanco, encajes, telas, tules y el velo. El blanco hacía que su cabello largo recogido se acentuase más. Su rostro redondo se movía de un lado al otro, no estaba seguro si incómodo o tratando de evitar que se quedara tieso. Le había pasado a él.

Se aclaró la garganta sin entrar totalmente.

Ella desde la silla donde estaba sentada y con las manos sobre sus rodillas, se giró a mirarlo, sonrojada y evidentemente nerviosa. Sonrió enternecido con la imagen delante de él, que lo miraba en busca de ayuda, sabía que estaban en las mismas.

Aunque debía de asegurarse de algo primero.

—Pu… puede pasar tranquilo… Kiki-san no se encuentra aquí.

Suspiró aliviado entrando en la habitación por completo.

Pasos lentos lo llevaron a su lado, sabía que ella no se levantaría hasta que se lo comunicaran porque no quería estropear su atuendo.

—Estás muy bonita, Shirayuki—comentó él tratando de aliviar su nerviosismo, se mentalizo para no mencionar a Zen.

—G-Gracias, Mitsuhide-san… También está bastante guapo.

Iba a comentar que no tanto como Zen. Pero cerró su boca al instante. Debía de brindarle su apoyo para evitar que tantos sentimientos juntos la abrumaran.

—Gracias-s… por aceptar, Mitsuhide-san… Creí que no querría-

—No, será un honor cumplir con la voluntad de tu padre. Me lo ha encargado y estoy dispuesto a concederle ese deseo.

—No sé por qué siento que me caeré y haré el ridículo… A pesar de que ya nos casamos una vez…

Había sido una ceremonia pequeña y sí, los novios se habían besado. Pero había sido para que aquellos camaradas de su padre y este mismo asistieran. Y allí, entre las montañas y rodeada de las personas con el corazón más grande había sido desposada. Qué locura aquella. Claro que las cosas deben hacerse como se deben cuando tu esposo es un príncipe.

— ¡No sé qué será de mí…!—gritó sin poder retenerse por más tiempo, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Otra vez él se mordió la lengua, sabía que el matrimonio recién se consumaría hoy en la noche. Cuando las sábanas del príncipe se mancharan de sangre. Sí, eso recién pasaría hoy. Pero no tenía que recordárselo ahora, debía de mantenerse firme para no crearle más inconvenientes. Además, cabía la posibilidad de que fuese ello lo que la estaba torturando a ella.

Entonces tomó aire, debía distraerla, hablar de otra cosa antes de que la futura princesa terminara en un estado del que no podría volver fácilmente.

—Yo no sé…—tragó grueso, llamando la atención de la pelirroja, quien levantó lentamente su rostro—cómo voy a pedírselo a Kiki.

Y funcionó. La futura princesa dejó por un momento de pensar en ella y pensó en su mejor amiga…

—Es cierto…—susurró llevando sus manos a su boca, que había sido tenuemente delineada con un tono rosa—. Eso fue lo que quedaron aquella vez…

Él solo asintió. Había dicho claramente que no estaba dispuesto a casarse hasta que Zen lo hiciera. No habían hablado de ello, nada del tema se había mencionado. Todos habían respetado la decisión de ambos, claro que el príncipe había tardado una semana en dejar su enojo por su mano derecha. Creía que la respuesta de él había sido inaudita. Obi por su parte supo que no podría hacer bromas de ello porque los dos se tornarían a él con miradas frías y dejarían de hablarle. Shirayuki tenía muchas preguntas, pero supo que no debía hacerlas, a menos que alguno viniese a ella.

—No sé si ella lo recuerde…—se sinceró tristemente, no podía ser tan egoísta de pensar que su compañera no había dejado de pensar en él después de rechazarla.

Recordaba que meses atrás Zen los había reunido a los tres. Obi estaba ansioso por saber qué era aquel tema tan importante del que su amo había dicho que debía hablar lo antes posible. Kiki se mantenía serena, observando al peliplateado ir de un lado al otro. Mientras que Mitsuhide lo veía con una sonrisa, sabía que lo estaba por decir su amigo era importante… No se imaginaba cuán importante.

"— _Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Shirayuki."_

No recordaba muy bien el resto de aquel día, solo que en su cabeza por más que quiso… No cabía espacio para sus dos amigos, sino para su amada y él. Y sus palabras el día que ella le declaró sus sentimientos.

A Obi si lo recordaba, el pelinegro había estado mirando de un lado al otro, a él y a la rubia que se mantenía serena. Recién cayó en cuenta de que debía felicitarlo. A su príncipe, a pesar de que no había hecho la propuesta aun. Confiaba en la respuesta de su amiga pelirroja.

—No le permito que piense así de Kiki-san, Mitsuhide-san—dijo firmemente la de ojos olivos, de pie, mirándolo ligeramente hacia abajo porque él estaba sentado—. Se lo prohíbo.

La miró fijamente.

—Estoy segura—afirmó con ambas manos en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón—de que esos sentimientos siguen ahí. Esperándolo, Mitsuhide-san—finalizó con una sonrisa llena de añoranza.

Sonreír fue inevitable, lo hizo intentando no llorar por aquellas palabras de aliento. Se levantó también él entonces y depositó un tierno beso en su cabeza.

—Gracias, Shirayuki-sama—dijo sonriéndole.

Se sonrojó bastante por aquel honorífico. Sabía que habría momentos a partir de ese día, en el que escucharía aquel sufijo de varias voces.

Unos segundos después, unas señoritas tocaban a su puerta. Era hora. Ambos tragaron grueso antes de verse a los ojos, intentando darse apoyo.

Las mujeres la ayudaron a arreglar detalles del vestido, para que no se le dificultara más caminar. Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par y ella descubrió a su amigo esperándola en la salida con un brazo levantado.

— ¿Lista?—preguntó sonriéndole, dándole ánimos para que ella sonriera, que supiera que la ayudaría a pasar por todos aquellos ojos espectadores.

—No me dejes caer—susurró antes de aferrarse con una de sus manos, a su brazo, la otra sostenía un bouquet.

Caminaron a paso lento, sintiendo ella ganas de salir corriendo. Sabía que había personas que aún se rehusaban a que alguien fuera de la nobleza sea la futura princesa, una farmacéutica como ella.

El sonido de la marcha nupcial se escuchó, tragó grueso la señorita, aferrándose con más fuerza al brazo de su amigo.

—No te dejaré caer—le susurró antes de que las puertas del salón se abrieran de par en par, pero esas palabras habían logrado hacerla sonreír enternecida.

Paso a paso, lentamente, llegaban al altar. Ella mantenía su vista fija en el frente, sentía que si se distraía caería. Tener a Mitsuhide a su lado era una especie de fortaleza, que la ayudaba a dar cada paso hacia su futuro esposo. Quien la miraba hipnotizado, sin siquiera pestañear. También se sentía igual de hipnotizada, ese era el Zen que ella había visto una vez lejano. Una vez en la que el príncipe saludaba a sus súbditos y ella lo había visto tan majestuoso, grande, poderoso… Ahora ella se casaría con él. Al fin.

La mirada del caballero que llevaba a la joven al altar chocó de repente con una mirada azulina. Vestía finamente y sonreía a ambos, debido a su estatus estaba sentada en una de las bancas y no al lado de Zen. Como él y Obi que estarían toda la ceremonia de pie. Lo miraba a él… eso quiso pensar, que lo estaba mirando a él. Y eso fue lo que lo mantuvo concentrado durante el transcurso del acto matrimonial. Ella lo miraba, estaba seguro de ella lo estaba mirando. Supo que las palabras de Shirayuki eran ciertas.

Después de aquella ceremonia, se hicieron los arreglos correspondientes para que la ahora señora Wistaria fuese coronada como princesa del Reino de Clarines. La coronación se llevaría a cabo por el Rey Izana Wistaria, quien con una sonrisa divertida la felicitó en susurros. Él siempre se había interesado por aquel desenlace.

La celebración por el matrimonio comenzó, bailes, canciones, felicitaciones, regalos, comida, más felicitaciones, más bailes. Más comida. Obi intentaba huir de las doncellas que se le acercaban, al igual que Mitsuhide. Este estaba buscando a cierta doncella rubia.

Imploraba al cielo no encontrarla bailando con alguien, no lo soportaría en ese momento, no después de plantearse su discurso en la cabeza.

Se le ocurrió de pronto. Encontrarla donde la primera vez, la señorita no era de darle mucha importancia a los detalles pero ella sabía que él sí.

Allí estaba, de pie y con una copa en su mano, cerca del balcón rodeada de flores. Como la primera vez.

La mujer que cada día le quitaba más y más el aliento por su belleza. La mujer que atesoraba con todo su ser.

—Mitsuhide—lo saludó sonriente.

Pasó saliva con dificultad, sabía que ella estaba a punto de hablar así que la detuvo.

—Esta vez, soy yo quien debe hacer la pregunta antes de recibir una respuesta.

Lo miró expectante, sin despegar sus ojos de él. Quien tembló ligeramente.

—Aquel día, en el que me propusiste… estar junto a ti y yo esto… Rechacé tu propuesta, fui un verdadero tonto y lo sé. Pero como te dije aquel día, me había prometido hace bastante tiempo que esperaría a que el príncipe Zen se casara para poder yo hacerlo-

— ¿Ah sí?

Enmudeció. Ella no lo recordaba…

Su rostro sereno, calmado y-

Frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de verla reír un poco.

—No seas así, he estado mentalizándome para este momento.

—Déjame decirte que me has tenido esperándote por mucho tiempo.

—Y te pido disculpas, Kiki, discúlpame por haberte hecho esperar tanto.

Sonrió ella, como creyó él jamás volvería a verla sonreír.

—No hay nada que disculpar… Respeté tu decisión en ese momento y lo sigo haciendo.

—Y estoy agradecido yo por eso. Así que… Kiki Seiran.

—Dígame, Mitsuhide Rouen—molestó sabiendo que lo pondría más nervioso.

—…si es que aún guarda mis palabras…

— ¿Cuáles?

— ¿Huh?

—Las de: Te encuentro más y más hermosa con cada mes y cada año que pasa…

—Pues…

—O que ha tus ojos no hay nadie como yo.

—Ki… Kiki—suplicó sonrojado, esto estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensó.

—Lo siento, quería divertirme un poco como venganza—admitió sonriendo levemente—. Prometo no interrumpirte esta vez, continúa—pidió dando un par de pasos delante de él.

Tragó grueso y ella lo escuchó.

—Kiki Seiran—dijo nuevamente mirándola a los ojos—. Si es que aún guarda mis palabras en su corazón, no solo sobre ser la compañera en la que más confío sino todas aquellas palabras que expresaron mis sentimientos por usted… Espero acepte esta vez mi propuesta—casi terminó, con el aire faltándole a sus pulmones, la mirada azulina lo ponía nervioso—… Te amo, Kiki, y deseo que estemos juntos. De-deseo… dese…o Deseo casar… me… Deseo casarme con…

—Está bien—aceptó para terminar con la tortura que él mismo se infligía—. Acepto casarme contigo, Mitsuhide.

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó incrédulo acortando la distancia entre ambos, por lo que tuvo que mirar más abajo y ella más hacia arriba—. ¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Estoy segura.

Y un par de lágrimas surcaron los ojos del mayor. Retrocedió un poco mirando hacia el salón, nadie parecía haberse detenido a verlos. Así que tomando valor una vez más la tomó de las manos y se encaminó junto con ella unos pasos más alejados de aquella entrada.

Tomó con una de sus manos su rostro afilado, tiernamente acarició su mejilla y se mordió el labio antes de preguntar:

— ¿P-Puedo…?—cuestionó inseguro.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

Enrojeció él. Se rindió ella.

—Si puedes besarme, Mitsuhide.

Y por fin luego de casi cinco años… Sus labios se unieron con la luna como única testigo de su primera unión.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Toda crítica o comentario es bien recibida (:_

 _Attn. Kiriha-chan._

* * *

 **N/a:** **A** yer leí el condenado capítulo y lloré. Porque no me quedaron claras muchas cosas y tengo miles y miles de dudas **. S** olo sé que **M** itsuhide(baka) rechazó la propuesta **,** que este mismo piensa demasiadas cosas de **K** iki y que ella ha estado decidida desde hace bastante tiempo y eso quedó claro para todos **. A** sí que en un vano intento por arreglarlo y a mi cabeza **,** he creado esto a mitad de la noche **. Q** uería colgarlo antes pero me quedé dormida **u.u. E** spero que **Z** en se entere y adelante su boda **¬¬. H** ay un par de ideas más sobre esta pareja así que espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla **. ¡Buen inicio de semana!**


End file.
